


Three Things

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short question and answers that never made it to the magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

“Last question, Ohno san,” the interviewer asked while scribbling on her notes, “If you’re only allowed to bring 3 things to a stranded island, what will you bring with you?”

“Um..,” Ohno furrowed his brows, “Fishing equipment, water, and Nino.”

“Ninomiya san?” the interviewer asked to confirm the bizarre answer.

“Yes, Nino,” Ohno nodded with certainty. He turned his head when his manager’s head emerged from the door, signaling that they had to get going.  
“Ah, I’m sorry, I think I need to go.”

Actually, the interviewer really wanted to ask more about the last answer, but she knew she couldn’t ask for more time so she bowed, “Thank you for your cooperation.”

Ohno bowed back and left. With a new anticipation bubbling in her heart, the interviewer moved to her next appointment; interview with Ninomiya Kazunari.

She started the interview a little bit more excited than earlier. She only got a short list of questions, but she still couldn’t wait for the last one.

When they finally reached the awaited question, the interviewer deliberately didn’t inform Nino about Ohno’s answers; thinking that it would be nice if Nino would answer ‘Ohno’ without knowing that he’s on Ohno’s answers beforehand.

The interviewer was giddy when she asked, “If you’re only allowed to bring 3 things to a stranded island, what will you bring with you?”

But no, it didn’t go as the interviewer wished. Nino answered with a common answers, “Food, matches, clean clothes.”

The interviewer felt a little disappointment. She jotted down the answers with much less excitement, ready to wrap the interview.

Then, Nino mumbled more to himself than to the interviewer, “That old man always - _always_ \- forgets about clean clothes.”


End file.
